DeathBerry Fruit
by Alflame stream
Summary: Universo alterno, Final alterno, una descripcion para esta pequeña historia.
1. 1 Lamentos de un ayer

_**DeathBerry Fruit**_

 ** _Lamentos de un ayer._**

* * *

Finalmente Ichigo había atravesado a Ywhach con Zangetzu, revelando que todo el tiempo había ocultado su Bankai usando solamente su Shikai, usando la habilidad de la combinación de ambas Zangetzu, cuya habilidad le dio la ventaja en el momento en que Uryu le había atravesado con la flecha de plata, este solo pudo decir unas últimas palabras ante un Ichigo victorioso.

Ywhach: ahora he caído ante ti, Ichigo Kurosaki… pero quiero que sepas algo, un día cuando la felicidad este en tus manos y el mundo se siento a salvo olvidando el valor de aquello que por tanto tiempo temió, se vea una vez más ante sus ojos, escucharas mis palabras diciéndote esta frase… PERDISTE Y NO SABES QUE FUE LO QUE PERDISTE.

Ywhach quien comenzó a hacerse polvo y desintegrarse en el aire dejando solo a un Aizen herido, en donde finalmente los demás se reúnen donde Ichigo solo pensativo ante las palabras de Ywhach vio al cielo y dijo ante sus compañeros quienes llegaron sonriendo pero a la vez pensativo diciendo.

Ichigo: se acabo, finalmente se ha acabado.

Transcurren 3 semanas donde muchos funerales en honor a todos los que perdieron la vida ante la guerra, muchas personas conmocionadas ante la muerte de muchos camaradas y lagrimas que se derramaban al suelo quizás los más afectados eran los que conocían a los fallecidos, amigos, familiares, compañeros de trabajo, en el funeral de Kisuke Urahara y Yoruichi, Soi Fong quien solo observaba que tanto el hermano de Yoruichi y ella perdieron la vida ante el envenenamiento recordando triste las últimas palabras.

Orihime intentando curar el veneno de las venas de Urahara y Yoruichi, pero ya era inútil, para ellos era demasiado tarde, Urahara abriendo los ojos viendo a Chad, Ginjo, Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, Soi Fong, Orihime, Toshiro, Uryu, Kyoraku, y los demás sobrevivientes viendo como Urahara daba sus últimas palabras a todos.

Urahara: quiero pedirles a todos que me escuchen, y decir que lo lamento, todo esto se armo por mi culpa, si no hubiera inventado el hogyoku, nada de esto hubiera pasado, gracias a ustedes ahora el mundo está a salvo, no quiero… irme sin antes pedirles 2 cosas, uno, Ichigo y Rukia… me única petición es que los 2 vivan sus vidas como ustedes elijan… y la segunda… llévenme con Yoruichi a lo alto del palacio del rey, es mi última petición.

Todos notaron que su última petición quizás tenga algo que ver con algo que él quiera ver, Soi Fong quien se mostro escéptica ante la petición accedió llevarlo, al llegar finalmente Yoruichi abrió los ojos y ambos viendo una última puesta de sol, recordando anécdotas se despidieron sonriendo con una última vista desde arriba, en lo más alto del palacio del rey, volviendo al funeral, Byakuya dio las últimas palabras.

Byakuya: como saben hoy nos reunimos para despedir a muchos hermanos caídos en la guerra Quincy, quiero dejar en claro que dieron su vida por la sociedad de almas, no dieron su vida en vano, de ahora en adelante mírenlos con orgullo y sepan que aquellos que se han ido simplemente son personas que marcaron no solo una parte de la historia si no la parte de su historia, la de su vida quien deja una pequeña marca, el día de hoy estas son mis últimas palabras ante estas personas.

Kyoraku quien ve a Ichigo y Rukia y su grupo llorando la partida de Ukitake quien al ver el cielo recordando su forma de ser y su amistad, tira algo de alcohol al suelo en modo de respeto pero este solamente pensando una decisión muy difícil dice palabras a su teniente Nanao.

Kyoraku: y ahora viene una noticia más ante este asunto.

Ya reunidos en otro lugar todos los capitanes con sus tenientes incluyendo al grupo de Ichigo junto a Rukia y compañía se preguntan sobre el anuncio de Kyoraku, este solamente dice frente a todos.

Kyoraku: debido a los sucesos recientes de esta guerra, esto no me ha dado más que pensar en que haremos… personalmente diría que sería algo que quisiéramos olvidar, pero no podemos, por desgracia estos sucesos han dado a conocer el mundo de los shinigami a los humanos ante todo esto, ya hemos expuesto a los humanos a muchos riesgos por lo tanto he tomado esta decisión, Todo asunto relacionado con los shinigami en el mundo humano, de ahora en adelante volverá a ser un secreto… esto quiere decir que, nosotros volveremos a vigilar desde las sombras y borraremos la memoria los asuntos y eventos recientes, quiero dar a entender que esto es muy difícil de tomar puesto que un grupo reciente de humanos en especial Ichigo Kurosaki, le has dado tanto a la sociedad de almas que no podríamos agradecerte en tu vida, pero me temo que hay que pedirte este favor… debes abandonar tus poderes y tu puesto como shinigami sustituto, para que no haya más problemas relacionado con los hollow, y demás asuntos, tu reiatsu será escondido a nivel que sea considerado humano, con ayuda de Mayuri, gracias a esto podrás vivir una vida normal, entiende que no es una decisión fácil, pero tampoco queremos que mas humanos se involucren en esto, ¿entiendes vedad?.

Ichigo viendo a Rukia solamente vio a sus amigos recordando a su familia notando que realmente no podía discutir con la lógica del punto de Kyoraku solo dio seriamente.

Ichigo: lo comprendo perfectamente.

Finalmente se ve como Ichigo ve al cielo y todos los demás piensan en una sola pregunta ¿y ahora que se hará?

* * *

 _ **un saludo a todos, espero que les haya gustado el fic, continuen para mas entretenimiento asi que no olviden suscribirse denle like y comenten su parte favorita, nos vemos pronto chao.**_


	2. 2 Nueva vida, Nuevo amanecer

**DeathBerry Fruit**

 **Nueva vida, Nuevo amanecer**

* * *

Transcurren cerca de 10 años en el futuro, en donde vemos como un Ichigo Kurosaki ahora mayor, sin cambiar su apariencia solo que ahora usando un traje de abogado con un peinado algo formal, comienza su recorrido de regreso a casa, notando como la ciudad ahora está más normal y con tecnología innovadora este se detiene en un restaurante en donde revisa su teléfono un video mandado de una red social en donde nota que fue Tatsuki su amiga de la infancia quien ahora vive en USA, ya que ella ahora era una campeona del boxeo femenino y próximamente competiría en las olimpiadas, se había dejado el pelo largo como antes pero ahora era mucho más esbelta y tenia masa muscular bien definida, su busto se había encogido pero para ella era un alivio, esta le mando un video a Ichigo del nuevo comercial de Chad quien vive en México, abriendo su nueva academia de boxeo en donde muestra cómo usar la fuerza con responsabilidad con un lema que Ichigo no entendía pero se oía bien, "los puños sanadores, academia de boxeo, donde usa tu fuerza para proteger a los más débiles" este se miraba feliz y que había tenido la vida que quería, Ichigo sonriendo pasa por su antigua escuela en donde sus viejos amigos de la escuela, Chizuru ahora era la enfermera de la escuela, mientras que Keigo ahora era maestro quien se pasaba coqueteando con algunas maestras y era admirado por las alumnas, aunque Chizuru compartía con el su afán de atraer chicas, pero ambos eran regañados por el director Mizuiro quien a pesar de ver todo el día su celular era capaz de ver las maldades de sus empleados, todos ven a Ichigo quien está caminando y saluda a todos contando algunas anécdotas del pasado, pero este se le hace tarde y se va, ellos solo ven con tristeza y preocupación a Ichigo ya que ahora tiene una vida muy dura por lo ocurrido hace años, Ichigo continua su trayecto a casa en donde le llega otro video de Tatsuki y los demás compartido, donde vemos ahora a un Uryu quien es modista de las más grandes tiendas del mundo, en su entrevista revela que siente algo de bochorno al estar cerca de algunas modelos puesto que a veces salen algunas situaciones embarazosas, pero para su buena suerte este estudio medicina también por lo que es tanto doctor como modista ya que también tiene el hospital de su padre, Ichigo ríe ante la situación actual de sus amigos de cómo viven sus vidas.

Por otra parte en el mundo shinigami las cosas estaban muy cambiadas, ahora había un poco mas de orden y el lugar se miraba mejor, Kyoraku estaba bebiendo y recordando anécdotas de su viejo amigo Ukitake y visitando la tumba de él y otros quienes habían perdido la vida ya hace mucho tiempo, este recordó que se le iba a hacer tarde para la ceremonia del nuevo capitán quien remplazaría al fallecido capitán Ukitake quien era el último en ser el puesto ocupado, todos los capitanes y sus tenientes reunidos en el salón principal donde el ultimo en venir era el capitán Toshiro pero este conservaba su forma adulta, haciéndole creer a todos que el verdadero Toshiro murió en batalla ya que no quería que el mundo se enterara que debido al experimento que hizo Mayuri en él para restaurarlo de su fase zombi, esto provoco que su actual apariencia no pudiera ser revertida actualmente este utiliza el traje shinigami, aunque casualmente utiliza el traje de los Quincy pero con algunas restauraciones para hacerlo lucir diferente, esto lo hizo como excusa de que tiene ciertas costumbres y que su hermano menor Toshi, siempre era muy recto aun así mantuvo las reglas de su fallecido "hermano", como nadie sabía lo de su Bankai todos lo creyeron, Matsumoto por su parte intentaba ligar al actual Toshiro… lo que este le incomodaba y siempre la mandaba a hacer misiones que le tomaran todo el día, también hacia que otros la mantuvieran ocupada, y ocultando su secreto ante todos, exceptuando Byakuya quien sabia la verdad y siempre se burlaba con sarcasmo, a pesar de todo les parecía normal los días que pasaban y se hacían placenteros.

Toshiro entro y solamente pidió a todos perdón por llegar tarde ya que su traje de shinigami había llegado tarde por parte de su teniente, Matsumoto, por su parte Tetsuzamon iba el capitán que ocupo el puesto del fallecido Komamura noto que este había llegado exactamente a tiempo y solo pidió que ocupara su puesto, Byakuya fue el siguiente en entrar quien también pidió perdón puesto que su teniente estaba aparentemente ocupado en el salón de corte de cabello y este lo tenía entretenido ya que también le estaba escogiendo un peinado a su capitán, para quizás animarle a ser más abierto a ideas, puesto que Byakuya aparentemente a pesar de ser siempre serio quería empezar a socializar un 1% más a lo acostumbrado como consejo de su teniente Renji Abarai quien también disfrutaba de la paz para hacer bromas y reír, ya que según ellos no había una paz así desde hace tiempo, que se sentía en el aire, finalmente Kyoraku solo dijo ante todos que guardaran silencio y presentaron al siguiente teniente quien estaba a punto de entrar pero antes hubo una conversación interesante entre los 2.

Renji: o vamos el nuevo corte te queda bien, solo no te vayas a quedar helada cuando te presentes ante todos princesita de hielo.

Rukia: cierra la boca Renji.

Todos notaron a la nueva capitana que tomo el cargo del fallecido capitán Ukitake, siendo Rukia la que tomo su lugar y todos vieron con orgullo a la nueva capitana, después de la ceremonia, Kempachi solamente viendo al cielo mientras su teniente Ikkaku quien ahora junto a todo su escuadrón tenían más problemas para ubicarse e ir a los lugares, aunque Kempachi insistía en que ahora tenía mejor dirección Soi Fong solo suspiro golpeando su frente sintiendo que ahora están más perdidos que nunca, los demás capitanes solo tenían presente que la situación actual era la mejor, pero Mayuri ahora caminaba junto a una nueva Nemu, siendo ahora una niña pequeña, este le mostraba el resto de los túneles secretos, pero este fue notificado de una presencia de energía extraña y que… estaba siendo elevada a cada momento.

En otro lugar Rukia estaba a punto de llegar a su despacho mientras hablaba con Renji este le pregunta.

Renji: sabes para ser una ceremonia algo corta fue buena, pensándolo bien, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos.

Rukia: adelántate solo necesito estar unos momentos en mi oficina, ahora que soy capitana tengo más trabajo que nunca y no quiero retrasarme.

Renji: o vamos no te lo tomes tan en serio, o terminaras igual que Ukitake, bien me adelantare, y no te preocupes, estoy seguro que en este momento ese idiota seguramente de alguna manera se entero de tu ascenso no creo que te olvide tan fácil, después de todo, todos somos amigos.

Rukia: (suspirando) si amigos, entrare unos minutos, no te atrevas a pedirme algo fuerte.

Renji camina hacia el lugar de reunión donde estaban Toshiro y Byakuya junto con Shinji quien notaba que momo solo había tomado un pequeño vaso y ya estaba muy ebria, a lo que este la regaño, en el despacho de Rukia estaba el pequeño Hanataro quien ahora había madurado un poco, y este comenzó a tomarle la presión a Rukia solo recordándole de su salud.

Hanataro: a pesar de todos estos años no habías tenido tanto estrés como hace algunos años, deberías cuidarte mas, Rukia si continuas así no podrás tener una vida larga.

Rukia: eso lo sé, es solo que las cosas han cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, tengo ahora 160 años, y a pesar de todo siento que solo fue ayer cuando mi mundo cambio por completo.

Hanataro: pues 10 años para nosotros es un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Rukia: es verdad… acompáñame a beber algo junto con los demás capitanes, tranquilo pediré permiso a Isane para que puedas tomar algo.

Hanataro: muchas gracias capitana Rukia Kuchiki, me adelantare…. Sabe me entere que ahora está saludable y está muy bien.

Rukia: (sorprendida) o… en serio que bien, solo quiero estar unos momentos sola te alcanzare en unos momentos.

Hanataro solo observa que Rukia sigue algo deprimida en el interior ya que hace años que no va a karakura mientras este se adelantaba noto que Byakuya puso orden en el lugar, mientras ofrecía sus galletas de su figura favorita ya que sentía que debía llevar algo que a todos les "gustara", Renji comió la mayoría por respeto a su capitán, momo también comió pero estaba algo mareada, por otra parte Toshiro solo bebía agua y Matsumoto le pidió algo fuerte ya que también estaba muy ebria, en el momento en que entro Kempachi sabían que se iba a armar un alboroto pero Ikkaku logro convencerle de que necesitaba algo de descanso y no pelear contra Byakuya ni Toshiro, Rukia al ver el cielo sus pensamientos solo pueden decir.

Rukia: (pensativa) ¿Cómo estarás ahora?

Rukia se fijo que algo estaba flotando en el cielo y era una mancha negra mientras en el laboratorio de Mayuri quien le enseñaba a Nemu sus últimos pasadizos secretos, su teniente le informa que el reiatsu de Ywhach se ha vuelto a sentir y está latente, todos en el Sereitei estaban sintiendo la presión de esa monstruosa figura que les hizo temblar hace años, Aizen que fue encerrado otra vez pero en máxima seguridad triplicada que en su último encierro, se le apareció Ywhach quien comenzó a tener una charla con él.

Ywhach: cuando los seres humanos desarrollaron la vida, los inmortales habíamos nacido con ellos, aunque el tiempo se fue haciendo largo, nosotros seguíamos ahí, cada momento de nuestra vida observábamos al mundo avanzar una y otra vez, tecnológicamente y mentalmente fue cambiando, pero solo algo no cambio, y eso fue el miedo a la muerte, aquello que desconocen, aquello que no pueden comprender y claro aquello que nosotros no podemos experimentar, ellos tienen el privilegio de morir y nosotros solo vivir, llevando nuestros momentos de existencia entre la cordura y el caos.

Aizen: los seres humanos tienen miedo a lo que no conocen y lo catalogan como abominación, cuando aceptamos llevar las almas de los humanos hacia su descanso o el infierno, era por la vida que llevaban y los pecados que los persiguen hasta el fin de los días, cuando piensas bien en la inmortalidad que llevamos cada día para nosotros era lo mismo, era nuestro aburrimiento llevadero a querer hacer algo diferente, para así enseñarle a este mundo algo que nosotros podíamos ver y ellos no.

Ywhach: si entendías perfectamente mis pensamientos ¿Por qué oponerte?, tu y yo dominaríamos a este mundo juntos, y cambiarlo para siempre.

Aizen: (riendo) por que los humanos son criaturas fascinantes.

Devuelta en la tierra Ichigo llega a su apartamento, ya que se había mudado para quedar más cerca de su trabajo, ahora Ichigo era un abogado que defendía a la gente inocente, claro que esto no lo decidió por sí mismo, toda su experiencia salvando a sus amigos, le mostraron que podía hacer las cosas de diferente manera y no solo con la clínica de su padre sino también en otros aspectos, con estudio y dedicación decidió perseguir esa meta, hasta el día de hoy no se arrepiente puesto que así no arriesga su vida ya que ahora tenía otras razones por las que vivir.

Ichigo: (gritando) ya estoy en casa, traje algo de comer.

Ichigo noto que todo el apartamento estaba hecho un desorden y noto que había signos que alguien había entrado, preocupado comienza a gritar por todos lados de su apartamento.

Ichigo: (preocupado) ¡hija! ¡Donde estas!, donde te has metido, respóndeme ¡que te ha sucedido!, ¡estas bien!

Para sorpresa de él, este entro al cuarto y en el armario una niña de 6 años salto hacia su cabeza y este cayó al suelo donde una niña con un moño blanco que sujetaba una parte de su cabello blanco y el resto era negro largo, con unos ojos azul cristalizado, piel muy blanca, con una sonrisa en su rostro, vestida con un vestido amarillo solo le dijo a su padre.

Hija: caíste papi.

Ichigo: o eso crees Shigure.

Este comienzo a hacerle cosquillas mientras atrás aparecen Karin y Yuzu quienes levantan un pastel y aparece Orihime y Shigure corre al lado de ellas, para abrazarlas.

Orihime, Yuzu, Karin: ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños número 6!

Shigure: mami, tías.

La pequeña corrió hacia ellas mientras Ichigo miraba sonriente a su hija, quien disfrutaba de la compañía de sus tías y de su novia Orihime, este no se había casado con nadie, pero empezó a salir con Orihime cuando Shigure tenía 1 año, por eso ella la llama mama, ya que era su única figura materna, Ichigo no quería decirle la verdad ya que había cosas que le había ocultado por su bien, además este se alegraba de que no naciera con poderes de shinigami ni ningún otro, era perfectamente normal, solamente apartando su cabello pero era lo único, este cuidaba y la consentía mucho, ella siempre tenía a Kon como su peluche, aunque claro que no era el Kon original, el original ahora vivía en el palacio del rey, junto al creador de las Zampaktou y las otras Zampaktou para ayudarle a "diseñar", por otra parte Karin y Yuzu estaban en la universidad, Yuzu se había dedicado a la clínica de su padre y como ella tenía su misma figura desde los 15, lo que provocaba que muchos chicos quedaran fascinados por su manera inocente de ser, tanto que la llamaban "el ángel sonriente", por otra parte Karin intentaba terminar sus estudios de fotografía, esto lo tomo ya que no sabía qué hacer, era buena para el futbol, la fotografía era algo como un pasatiempo que inicio después de la aparición de los x-cution, y el regreso de Rukia a la vida de ellos, aunque por consejo de Rukia y de Jinta que debía seguir lo que ella deseaba, esto tomo más fuerza cuando su padre Isshin falleció y solo les pidió a sus hijos seguir sus sueños, claro que murió después de haber conocido a su nieta, finalmente la fiesta había concluido y todos se retiraban, Karin le pregunta a Ichigo.

Karin: a pesar de todo ¿ella no salió con poderes de shinigami?

Ichigo: aun sigo llevándola con Tessai para asegurarme si no presenta los síntomas, últimamente habla mucho de un amigo imaginario y tengo miedo que quizás sea algo que no quiero que ella viva, además solo es una niña.

Karin: (suspirando) hermano deja de preocuparte, Shigure estará bien después de todo, se parece tanto a mama con esa sonrisa, sé que si Urahara siguiera vivo te diría que solo el tiempo te ayudara a entenderla.

Ichigo: lo sé, todos lo extrañamos.

Karin: bien si me disculpas tengo una cita, así que nos vemos hermano.

Ichigo: aun estoy en contra de que salgas con chicos, no me agrada la idea.

Karin: (riendo) te oyes como un viejo y como papa cuando dices eso.

Ichigo nota que Yuzu también se retira y le dice a su hermano.

Yuzu: papa te diría que sin importar lo que elegiste, está orgulloso de ti, pero tienes que dejar de pensar en el pasado, solo estas tratando de olvidar algo que no puedes.

Ichigo: (riendo y burlándose) cuando te volviste tan madura.

Yuzu: hermano siempre ten esto en cuenta, todos somos familia.

Ichigo: lo sé, ten cuidado al ir a casa.

Yuzu: adiós hermano, Orihime esta bañando a Shigure, esa niña en verdad le gusta mancharse y divertirse.

Ichigo: lo sé, por eso la quiero.

Yuzu se va retirando y en ese momento Karin va a la tienda de Urahara donde Jinta le entrega unas cosas.

Jinta: aun no entiendo porque tenías prisa en venir, pero aquí tienes las fotos.

Karin: gracias la verdad necesitaba poner esto en el álbum, se acerca el aniversario de la muerte de mi mama y el de mi papa decidimos enterrarlos juntos así que por eso tenía prisa.

Jinta: no me cuentes la historia de tu vida, además no es necesario que me expliques como se siente.

Karin: lo sé, por cierto gracias por la cita de la otra vez, es divertido que salgamos juntos.

Jinta: no te lo tomes tan en serio que me gusta salir contigo, es solo que desde que Ururu está en el Sereitei como shinigami no tengo a nadie con quien hablar y salir a divertirme.

Karin: (burlándose) y por eso me invitas a salir cada semana.

Jinta: como si fueras la gran cosa.

Karin y Jinta ven la antigua foto de Urahara con ellos de pequeños y este solo recuerda los viejos momentos y el día que se enteraron de la noticia, Ururu no paraba de llorar mientras que Jinta trato de ser fuerte pero se quebró igual que Tessai quien a pesar de que ya sabía que podía pasar, no soporto la pérdida de su gran amigo, este solo recuerda a Urahara como su mentor y figura paterna, y le comenta algo a Karin.

Jinta: a pesar de todo este tiempo, siento que no nos ha dejado.

Karin: sabes se acercan las vacaciones y quiero que vayamos a algún lugar tu y yo solos, quizás eso te anime.

Jinta: lo pensare, gracias.

En el apartamento de Ichigo, Orihime estaba cambiando a Shigure quien jugaba con ella y le encantaba estar con su madre.

Orihime: haber donde está la niña favorita de mami.

Shigure: ¿Dónde está?

Orihime: eres tú mi pequeñita.

Shigure: te quiero mami.

Ichigo solo vio la escena donde este se alegraba ver que todo era tan calmante y feliz después de un rato de reír y jugar este se animo a jugar con su hija y su novia, corriendo y disfrutando el cumpleaños de su hija, a lo lejos se miraba una esfera oscura, Aizen continuo con su conversación con Ywhach aclarando un hecho que él había observado hace tiempo, mostrándose imágenes de muchas otras personas, en hueco mundo, Grimmjow había sobrevivido al veneno y ahora era cuidado por Nell ya que en todo este tiempo aun seguía combatiendo contra el veneno, Harribel había sido liberada por ellos y ahora comandaba hueco mundo completamente, a los x-cution viviendo una vida normal, Aizen solo comenta algo Ywhach.

Aizen: los humanos siempre hacen lo opuesto a lo que uno piensan que hará, puedes tener un gran plan que vaya a ritmo con lo que hagas pero tú y yo sabemos que no todo funciona de la misma manera, los humanos en un principio tenían miedo a la muerte y olvidaron lo que significaba aceptándola como debería ser, pero por temor a que esto ocasionaría un impacto a su estatus social ya establecido simplemente decidieron dejarlo así como un misterio, te has preguntado por qué arme todo ese alboroto en karakura, seguro llegaste a la misma conclusión que yo, al tomar esa abrupta decisión.

Ywhach: por diversión verdad, ahora la pregunta es para ti ¿todo este tiempo tus predicciones se han hecho realidad?

Aizen: solo una me ha fallado, una sola.

Ywhach: que Ichigo Kurosaki terminaría en manos de Inoe Orihime, eso era parte de tu plan.

Aizen: eso era el plan que conocías, y que yo simplemente vi como mi teoría sobre los humanos de que hacen cosas que uno no puede predecir se cumpla, a algo que simplemente no esperabas.

Ywhach: (asustado) ¿Qué quieres decir?

Aizen: míralo por ti mismo.

En ese momento hubo un impacto tan fuerte en el Sereitei que todos sintieron como una enorme presión destruyo la tranquilidad y la paz a simplemente en un instante, mientras todos los capitanes y los demás shinigami salieron a ver que había causado tal conmoción, finalmente Kyoraku ve como el regreso de Ywhach era inminente pero esto solo era un comienzo.

En el mundo humano, en el apartamento de Ichigo, Orihime se preparaba para irse e Ichigo y ella tuvieron una conversación antes.

Orihime: acabo de acostar a Shigure, mañana tiene escuela así que no vayas a dejar que se duerma tarde.

Ichigo: si lo sé, gracias por cuidarla hoy, en verdad ella ama estar contigo.

Orihime: (pensativa) Ichigo, cuando le diremos la verdad, sabes que no se lo podemos ocultar toda la vida.

Ichigo: (triste) lo sé pero por ahora su sonrisa es mi única prioridad, además has sido una madre maravillosa en estos años que ella ha ido creciendo, te lo agradezco Orihime, también eres una gran mujer.

Orihime: (sonrojada) muchas gracias Ichigo, eres muy lindo, has cambiado bastante pero por ahora te diré que no se te vaya ocurrir faltar a la obra de Shigure la próxima semana, ella quiere que tu estés ahí.

Ichigo: lo se estaré ahí, no voy a faltar a la actuación de mi hija.

Orihime: bien eso es todo, nos vemos, hasta mañana.

Ichigo se dirige a la habitación de su hija, donde ella tiene una conversación con su amigo imaginario "Kon".

Kon: y así fue como yo, ataque a un monstruo gigante y me gane el corazón de una princesa.

Shigure: si, quiero otro cuento.

Kon: claro que no, prometiste que solo un cuento mas y te irías a dormir, además las princesas como tu deben dormir.

Shigure: puedo preguntar algo Kon.

Kon: ¿Qué sucede, Shigure?

Shigure: papa siempre llora un día cada año y siempre es la misma fecha, ¿Por qué lo hace?

Kon: pues es la fecha en que murieron tu abuelo y tu abuela.

Shigure: no es esa, es otra.

Kon quizás noto que se traba de la fecha en que Ichigo conoció a Rukia y este se ponía triste al recordar ese día, y solamente le dijo una mentira blanca a Shigure.

Kon: tu padre solamente recuerda algo de hace mucho tiempo pero nada sin importancia.

Este nota que Ichigo va a entrar y se comporta como muñeco mientras, Ichigo nota que Shigure aun no se duerme.

Ichigo: mi amor que haces despierta, mañana tienes escuela.

Shigure: estaba hablando con mi amigo imaginario.

Ichigo: esta cosa, pero si esta cosa es solo un peluche, bueno no importa, ahora recuerda que mañana es otro día y quiero que estés bien dormidita como una buena niña.

Shigure: papi ¿Por qué mami no se queda con nosotros?

Ichigo: (nervioso) bueno tu mami y yo no podemos vivir juntos por que la casa es muy pequeña, pero te prometo que tendremos una gran casa, o si no iremos a vivir a la casa del abuelo y la abuela, viviremos con las tías y te gustara crecer en ese lugar, seremos una familia feliz.

Shigure: papi ¿me puedes cantar mi canción de cuna?

Ichigo: (sarcasmo) a pesar de todo eres mi pequeña consentida, bien veamos cómo era la canción de mi pequeña.

Shigure: (riendo) papi tú ya sabes de memoria.

 **" _un día la muerte paseaba"_**

 **" _en un pequeño jardín, el jardín tenía muchas fresas"_**

 **" _pero había una que aun era una flor, no estaba floreciendo, la muerte se acerco"_**

 **" _la hizo crecer, al principio dudo, pero el tiempo la ayudo"_**

 **" _amistad y algo mas, fue más que un momento"_**

 **" _de esa flor de fresa, salió un hombre fresa, ambos se conocieron"_**

 **" _la amistad los acerco, el amor fue lo que floreció"_**

 **" _finalmente eran uno solo, pero hubo algo"_**

 **" _la muerte tuvo que irse, pero el hombre fresa nunca la olvido"_**

 **" _la muerte dejo a la fresa una pequeña flor, de la cual salió un fruto"_**

 **" _el fruto de la fresa y la muerte"_**

 **" _la muerte sabía que su fruto estaría bien, la fresa era dulce"_**

 **" _era alguien en quien siempre podía confiar y nunca olvidar"_**

 **" _la muerte y la fresa nunca olvidaron su encuentro, porque su fruto"_**

 **" _siempre sonríe"_**

Ichigo noto que su hija se había dormido y este la arropo, dándole un beso en la frente y apago su luz solo dejándole su luz de noche, finalmente Ichigo observo una antigua foto de todos reunidos, hasta que finalmente este sintió el reiatsu de Ywhach, en el mundo humano todos los amigos de Ichigo sintieron la presencia de este y este dijo tanto en el mundo shinigami, como en el mundo humano.

Ywhach: yo dije que volvería, sin importar en qué futuro vivan, yo regresare una y otra vez, porque soy alguien que nunca podrán borrar de sus vidas, esta vez no voy a permitirles ganar.

En ese momento Ichigo tomo si vieja insignia de shinigami y se transformo en shinigami sustituto, mientras que en el mundo shinigami, Rukia activo su Shikai, junto a todos los capitanes, mientras que estos vieron fijamente a Ywhach, tanto Ichigo como Rukia, ambos le gritaron.

Ichigo y Rukia: ¡ESTA VEZ, NO TE VAMOS A PERMITIR QUE SIGAS VIVO!

Ywhach: díganme ¿Qué cambia esta vez? a un futuro donde aparezca con diferente historia contada de otra manera, al final yo siempre existiré ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Ichigo y Rukia: ¡AHORA TENEMOS ALGO POR LO QUE PELEAR!

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar, mientras que en el cuarto de la pequeña Shigure, mientras dormía, una pequeña marca en el brazo derecho de Shigure, salió una marca de un sol negro y una luna blanca entre si, donde la vista se aleja viendo quizás una pequeña esperanza que podía cambiar el mundo.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 ** _Primero que nada es un placer saludar a todos los que leyeron este fic._**

 ** _mi idea personal fue desde un principio pues dar pauta a un final alternativo con un poco mas de dedicacion, la verdad me siento muy feliz de haber escrito este fic, si lo disfrutaron tanto como yo, dale like y comenta tu parte favorita._**

 ** _si este fic logra llegar a los 15 reviews empezare a trabajar en su respectiva continuacion, la cual es una idea que tengo y empezare a jugar con ella._**

 ** _tambien quiero agregar que las personas que me comentaron anteriormente un saludo a todos espero que sigan para mas fic, si tienen sugerencias pues solo dejenlas y las leere con gusto,_**

 ** _pues un dato mas, si quieren leer mi otro fic que esta en mi canal y ayudarme a mejorar lo agradeceria bastante por que aun soy novato en esto y tengo un gran desorden xd._**

 ** _un saludo muy especial me despido chao y saludos desde Guatemala._**

* * *

 ** _Actualizacion 9 de septiembre, ya esta disponible el spin-off de esta historia ya esta disponible, Ulquiorra y Grimmjoww: un juego de ajedrez, leanla para mas entretenimiento.  
_**


End file.
